(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormal operation detection device detecting an overload operation of an excavating machine such as a hydraulic shovel or the like.
(2) Description of Related Art
In a general industrial equipment such as a construction machine, a machine tool or the like, there is a structure which is demanded of continuously operating all the time without stopping, and it is necessary to keep the equipment in an infallible state in advance in accordance with a maintenance work before an abnormal stop. Generally, a good equipment state is maintained by executing a periodical inspection by an expert maintenance worker in accordance with an inspection work, searching whether or not an abnormal portion exists, and carrying out a necessary maintenance work in the case that any abnormality is found. On the other hand, since there is generated a necessity of stopping the equipment in order to execute an inspection and maintenance work, the inspection and maintenance work can come to an obstacle for operation for an operator who would like to continuously operate, as long as the equipment state is good.
Further, there is a diagnostic technique detecting an abnormal state of the equipment by a diagnosing apparatus, however, there is a case that a relevant sensor is necessary for diagnosing. However, in the light of reducing a cost of the machine, a sensor which is not necessarily required for controlling is apt to be omitted. In addition, there is a case that a suitable sensor corresponding to the information to be collected does not actually exist, it comes to a problem in the light of a preventive maintenance preventing a failure of the equipment in advance.
The construction machine in addition to the hydraulic shovel is previously designed in such a manner as to stand up to a severe working environment. However, a user may carry out a usage which is not assumed in the design, and there is a case that a maintenance work such as a parts exchange or the like is necessary in an earlier stage than an assumed design standard, by being executed a work which is not recommended by a maker side. This is not desirable for both the user and the maker.
In response to this problem, there is disclosed a technique which is going to manage a work content. In patent document 1 (JP-A-2002-304441), there is disclosed a technique of measuring a kind of a work and a workload by estimating a working condition from an operation information of a working machine. However, in the patent document 1, a potentiometer is used for estimating the working condition, and this technique can not be applied to a machine which is not provided with a potentiometer. On the other hand, in patent document 2 (JP-A-9-217702), there is disclosed a technique of estimating a work content on the basis of an operation amount of various actuators. However, in the patent document 2, a broadcast work, a bumping work, a slope finishing work, a crane work, a compressing excavation work, a loading work, and a turning and road leveling work are assumed as the kind of the work. In order to discriminate these works, the structure is made such as to calculate a boom operation complexity, a bucket operation complexity, a high-speed turning time, a boom inverse operation time, a bucket arm stop time, a boom operation amount average value, an arm operation amount average value and a bucket operation amount average value on the basis of the operation amounts of the various actuators, and detecting an overload operation (an abnormal operation) of a machine which corresponds to a problem to be solved by the present invention is not assumed.